This invention relates to novel polymeric compositions, methods for their preparation, and their use. In one aspect the present invention relates to polyethersulfone compositions, materials useful in fuel cells comprising polymer electrolyte membranes (PEMs).
Fuel cells incorporating solid polymer electrolyte membranes have attracted significant attention as reliable, clean sources of energy, in particular for transportation and portable devices. Hydrogen PEM fuel cells generate electricity (that can be converted to power) through the electrochemical coupling of hydrogen and oxygen and leave water as the product. Notwithstanding the progress achieved in fuel cell technology over the last forty years, additional improvements are required. A key to enabling new fuel cell technologies lies in discovery of novel, high-performance membrane materials.
Currently available fuel cell membrane materials suffer from high cost, poor chemical, mechanical, and thermal properties, and/or insufficient conductivities under the necessary temperature and humidity requirements (0.1 S/cm at 80° C. and 50% relative humidity).
Thus, there is a continuing need to develop improved polymeric materials for use in the fuel cell arena and in other applications in which known polymeric compositions are unsuited. Specifically, there is a need for polymer compositions suitable for use as membranes in fuel cells. It would be desirable therefore to provide new polymeric materials and methods for their preparation.